Tsuki no Uta
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Las cosas se complicaban en una vida bastante pacifica y normal para Horokeu y Ren. Sin duda el amor no siempre era tan fácil como decían los rumores. HoroxRen, Lemon.


**Tsuki no Uta**

Bien, aquí otro de mis fics de la pareja mas bella de Shaman King HoroxRen, se supone que en esta historia los dos tienen unos 17 años aproximadamente~ 17 y 18 ya que Horo es un añito menor si no mal recuerdo. Fic dedicado para Holly~ (L)

Las clases iban a empezar, Horo-Horo se levantó muy temprano ese día pues no había podido dormir mucho debido a los acontecimientos que se sucitaron en su habitación la noche anterior, pero debía llegar temprano a clases a pesar de ser impuntual la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿La razón? Adivinaron, Ren Tao.

Se acomodó en la silla de siempre, esperando a que apareciera, estaba seguro que no tardaría ya que habían pasado al menos 30 minutos, tal vez mas, tal vezmenos. Toda la percepción del tiempo parecía diluida en sus pensamientos y las ganas de contemplarlo otra vez.

Y entonces apareció, caminando decidido hacia Horo, quien escuchando sus pasos detrás de él no pudo mas que tener un estremecimiento.

_-Buenos dias, tonto- Diciendo con voz suave el Tao al dirigirse al confundido chico_

_-Buen día, R-Ren...-_

Las ganas estaban mas frenéticas que nunca antes, el deseo se respiraba en el ambiente a pesar de que los dos hiciera lo imposible, la cercanía aceleraba sus corazónes inestables cada que sus miradas se cruzaban sin querer. Ambos estudiantes se sentaban uno al lado del otro por que, sin duda alguna era costumbre para ellos estar juntos siempre.

Desde el momento en el que nacieron prácticamente habían estado juntos, una grandiosa amistad diría el mundo entero, pero los que realmente conocian a ese par de chicos sabían la verdad que ellos habían estado ocultando y reprimiendo por miedo. ¿Miedo a qué, se preguntarán? Sin duda alguna no es fácil ser amigo de alguien y de repente darte cuenta que te enamoraste, eso destruiría la amistad si las cosas no llegaban a funcionar, y para ponerle mas picante al asunto, los dos son hombres, sin duda algo como eso no sería bien recibido por todos, por mas optimista que se imaginaran el panorama.  
¿Tengo que agregar acaso que el renombrado apellido Tao no podía ser victima de bochornosas escenas como estas? Y es que sin duda no es sencillo haber formado una exitosa compañia, una gran familia, fama , dinero y popularidad , para que todo el prestigio social se viniera abajo al saber que el heredero de tal dinastia, era gay. Menuda broma.

Mientras la tediosa clase comenzaba, y el señorito Ren pasaba al pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio, Horo le lanzaba unas cuantas miradas. ¿Por qué diablos era tan atractivo?  
Los entallados pantalones le hacían remarcar su delgado cuerpo y su pequeño pero bien formado trasero, en horario de clases solía usar también unos lentes, luciendo intelectual y resaltando aquellos ojos ámbar tan brillantes y profundos. Al terminar de resolver el pendiente en el pizarrón, Ren pasó junto al chico de cabellos azulados y le regaló una sonrisa sugestiva , mirandolo de arriba a abajo, y acercandose de paso y susurrandole lo siguiente:

_-Apuesto a que no entendiste, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte todo,absolutamente todo lo que quieras, idiota- _Sonriendo nuevamente , Ren se dispuso a tomar asiento sin dejar de mirar a su presa, quien por cierto estaba colorado de pies a cabeza.

¡Diablos! Ese chino lo hacía tener pensamientos nada santos, aún así, el Ainu solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado, rehuyendo a esa mirada penetrante y llenando su pecho de sentimientos solitarios y mas que nada, culpables.

El problema no había sido esa pretenciosa y sexy mirada, nisiquiera el insulto después de la frase, el motivo por el que se sintió como un perfecto tonto es que Ren no era precisamente ningú ángelito indefenso, había hecho eso con fines casi diabolico. O al menos eso creía el confundido chico.

En esos momentos Ren salía con Jeanne, una de las chicas mas hermosas del lugar. Bien sabian todos que ella es una chica honesta, dulce y muy fuerte interiormente, de buena familia y de modales impecables.

Y para terminar de explicar el lío en el que se metió, también el estaba saliendo con alguien, su amiga de la infancia, Damuko.

_***°°Flashback, noche anterior°°***_

-_R-Ren, esto no esta bien., Ngh...- _Dijo Horo, quien jadeaba bajito.

Los pantalones de Horo habían sido arrojados por los aires minutos atrás, mostrandole a Ren una vista de lo mas agradable, el miembro al descubierto humedecido y en espera de algo de atención.

-Nadie dijo que estaba bien, nadie dijo nada de todas formas, Horokeu.- Al terminar esta frase, se dispuso a tomar con ambas manos el sexo caliente de su acompañante, lamiendolo compulsivamente y saboreando el instante, introdiciendolo en su boca a continuación, escuchando en breve los gemidos ahogados del chico.

Antes de eso, Horo meditaba y se atormentaba con pensamientos horrendos de Ren haciendo lo propio con Jeanne, su novia, a quien seguro complacía todas la veces que esta se lo pidiera, después de todo tenía obligación con ella, ¿Sería bueno en la cama? ¿Lo disfrutaba a pesar de no amarla? ¿Era gratificante tocar el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer tan hermosa como ella? ¿Se corría con placer entre su cuerpo? ...¿Era feliz?

Nada de eso importó cuando él y nadie mas que él azotó la puerta de su vivienda, acercandose a él con los ojos tristes pero deseosos de los labios de la persona de la que se había enamorado.

_-Horo... -_

Comenzando a besar con hambre aquellos labios , primero con timidez y lentititud sintiendo la suavidad a cada instante, dandose cuenta de que su corazón se aceleraba con la presencia de aquél sujeto con su cuerpo cálido y sus manos anciando y tocando su rostro.

-_Viniste, R-re ¡Mhhffpmm¡_- Los besos callaron cualquier intento de decir algo por parte del azulito.

-_No digas nada, eres idiota, y yo también lo soy por dejar que esto pasara, sé que te mortificaras cuando esto termine, por que tu quieres a esa niña, pero eso... será después, dejame sentirte esta noche, solo esta noche, Horokeu- _

Horo le dirigió una mirada nublada, melancolica, por que la voz de Ren parecía frágil y se rompería en cualquier momento. Estaba sufriendo, ambos lo estaban. Ambos querían a sus novias, las estimaban, eran felices a su lado y significaban mucho para los dos, pero...sin duda no las amaban. No eran felices escondiendo el deseo y las ganas de amarse el uno al otro, pero ese amor lo descubrieron demasiado tarde, todo se trataba de elecciones en ese momento, pero Ren tenía razón, en ese instante lo único que ambos sabían a ciencia cierta es que no podían mas con la presión, por lo tanto...

_-Dejame tocarte, solo un rato.- _

Los pantalones voladores de Horo lucían graciosos y desordenados colgando en el abanico de cielo del apartamento, los besos seguían sin parar y las caricias estremecian ambos cuerpos al minimo roce.

Ambos desnudos tocandose y acalorandose, frotando sus cuerpos entre si mientras las bocas seguían su labor sin detenerse, Horo acariciaba su espalda tersa y suave, bajando hacia el suave trasero del Tao, quien de repente pasó a besarle el cuello con ganas, haciendo que Horo soltara un par de gemidos que sin duda no pudo contener, las ganas habían estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. El solo pensar en Ren , en su estrecha cintura y en su voz maravillosa y sensual le hacían perder la cordura en los momentos de soledad en los que no le tomaba mucho tiempo correrse con ese maravilloso pensamiento en la cabeza.

_-Ren...-_

_-Idiota, nmmh-_ Ren lo miraba con un semblante lujurioso , con su tez sonrojada , mordiendose a si mismo el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía ser mas sugerente?

Tomó sus piernas deseoso, acomodandolas en sus hombros y comenzó con su labor, no podía esperar mas a penetrar esa entrada tan estrecha y deliciosa.

_-Hazlo ya, hazlo...Horo- _

_-Lo haré-_

Poco a poco comenzó a introducir el miembro, estaba sufriendo por la espera maldita pero al fín podríá hacerlo suyo por completo. Metiendo un poco mas, jadeantes ambos ante el acto. Ren cerró los ojos, agarrandose a las sábanas intentanto soportar la mezcla de dolor y placer que experimentaba.

Las embestidas eran profundas y cada vez mas rápidas, apenas pudiendo controlar los dos su agitada respiración junto con aquellos gritos nada disimulados mientras se llenaban de éxtasis, no les tomó mucho para terminár ambos corriendose al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar, Horo acariciaba la entrada de su amante, observando como el sémen introducido resbalaba del lugar.

-_¡Deja de mirarme ahí!-_ Exclamo el chino, avergonzado de tanta atención.

-_No puedo, me gusta este lugar, y también aquí, y acá también-_ dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su trasero, después con ambas manos las delgadas caderas, pasando por el pecho, jugueteando un poco con los pezones y terminando en su cuello.

Un estremecimiento por parte de los dos.

_-¿Que sucedera mañana? ¿Hablaremos con ellas?-_ Interrogaba el ainu, abrazadose al chico, dejandole un beso delicado en la frente-

-_Mañana tomaremos el desayuno, iremos a la escuela, saludaremos a el bobo de Yoh y compañia, y después de clases me besaras, y después de eso...lo hablaremos con calma.-_

_-Ren, eres muy metódico...¿No ves que estoy nervioso? Yo aprecio tanto a Damuk...-_

_-¡Callate! No digas su nombre, no ahora.-_

Silencio por parte de los dos. Ambos permanecieron un rato abrazados, iniciando otra sesión de besos que parecía no tener fin.

Estaban realmente enamorados.

¿Qué pasaría el día de mañana? ¿Y el siguiente?

Al sentir que las manos de ambos se entrelazaban las dudas desaparecían todas, una por una.

¿Así que esto es amor? Se preguntaba Horo.  
¿Esto es de lo que hablan tan pretenciosamente los demás? Pues mi amor es mucho mejor, se decía a si mismo Ren.

No importaban las circunstancias, debían estar juntos por mas problemas que eso llegara a acarrear para ambos. Debían hacer lo correcto y no esconder su sentir, por que eso solo les traeria mas confusión.

Por que se amaban. Y eso no lo podría cambiar el destino.

**Continuará **

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Hollycita! Te dedico este fic por ser este un día especial especialoso, espero sea de tu agrado y la pases muy bonito hoy y siempre, cumpliendo tus sueños y todas las metas que te propongas. Eres una buena amiga para mi y espero que puedas ser feliz ahora y siempre._

_¡Te quiero Okaaasan!_

_Feliz día._


End file.
